


Just Tonight

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Deutsch/English, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dark&twisty, re-post from 2009
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „Just tonight,“ flüsterte Blair mit brüchiger Stimme, ehe sie seinen Blick erwiderte und ihm erlaubte sie noch fester in seine Arme zu schließen.





	Just Tonight

**Just Tonight**

**.**

**.**

 

_  
_

Mit einem gequälten Lächeln auf den Lippen, nippte Blair Waldorf an ihrem dritten Glas Wein, während sie sich bemühte den Worten ihres Dates zu folgen.

Doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Die ganze Verabredung hatte sich schon vor einer Weile in einen endlosen Alptraum verwandelt und sie konnte inzwischen nur noch mühsam das Bedürfnis unterdrücken einfach zu gehen.

Und all das war nur Serenas Schuld.

Sie hatte sie schließlich dazu gedrängt heute Abend auszugehen.

„Excuse me,“ unterbrach Blair ihr Gegenüber schließlich brüsk, ehe sie aufstand und ohne die Reaktion des jungen Bänkers abzuwarten ihren Tisch verließ.

Ein paar Minuten später fand sie sich selbst im Waschraum des Restaurants wieder, wo sie starr vor dem Waschbecken stand und sich selbst im Spiegel betrachtete, während sie gegen das Verlangen ankämpfte ihr Abendessen zu erbrechen.

Ein Verlangen, dass sie in der letzten Zeit immer seltener unter Kontrolle hatte und nicht zuletzt war das wohl der Grund gewesen warum Serena sie erneut zu einem Date gedrängt hatte.

Blair schüttelte erschöpft den Kopf, ehe sie ihre Hände gedankenverloren unter das laufende Wasser hielt.

Sie war selbst Schuld.

Sie hätte sich nicht schon wieder von Serena dazu verleiten lassen sollen.

„Enjoying your date?“

Chucks Stimme ließ Blair entsetzt aus ihren Gedanken fahren.

Sie hob ruckartig den Kopf und begegnete seinem Blick schließlich im Spiegel vor sich.

Er lehnte mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen an der Wand neben der Tür, von wo aus er sie neugierig musterte.

Blair schloss flüchtig die Augen, ehe sie das Wasser abstellte und schweigend nach einem Handtuch griff.

Sie brauchte ihn nicht zu fragen was er hier tat, denn es war nicht das erste Mal das er ihr auflauerte und es würde sicher auch nicht das letzte Mal sein.

Standhaft ignorierte sie seinen intensiven Blick, ehe sie das Handtuch zurück legte und zielstrebig auf die Tür zu ging.

Doch bevor sie auch nur ihre Hand um den Griff legen konnte, versperrte er ihr bereits den Weg nach draußen.

„Let me go,“ begann sie missmutig, während sie versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen.

Doch Chuck schüttelte nur schmunzelnd den Kopf.

„Never,“ erwiderte er amüsiert und beugte sich dabei so nah zu ihr, dass der Scotch in seinem Atem sie beinahe taumeln ließ.

„You should stay with me,“ wisperte er lüstern, ehe er nach ihrem Handgelenk griff und sie gierig an sich heran zog. „It´ll be fun, I promise.“

„You´re drunk!“ stieß Blair angewidert hervor, während sie sich noch immer darum bemühte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„That never stopped you before.“

„I have to go,“ zischte sie zornig, ehe sie einen erneuten Versuch startete an ihm vorbei zu kommen.

Doch es war zwecklos.

Chuck hielt sie mit Leichtigkeit dort wo er sie haben wollte.

So wie er es immer tat.

 _He´s just drunk_ , ermahnte Blair sich selbst. Just drunk.

„How much did you have?“

„Does it matter, princess?“

„I'm not talking to you as long as you're drunk.“

„You're not talking to me at all, remember?““

„You're right Chuck, and now take your damn hands off of me!“

Überrascht registrierte sie wie sich der Griff um ihre Handgelenke abrupt löste, doch noch bevor sie einen Schritt zur Tür machen konnte, beugte Chuck sich würgend nach vorn und übergab sich direkt auf den Fußboden vor ihr.

„Great,“ murmelte Blair, während sie angewidert das Gesicht verzog. „Just great.“

So he's not drunk, he's completely wasted.

_Perfect._

„How much did you have, Chuck?“ fragte sie angespannt, bemüht darum die Sorge in ihrer zitternden Stimme zu verbergen.

„I don't know,“ antwortete er ihr matt und wischte sich dabei mit den Handrücken über den Mund.

„Did you take something?“ fuhr sie ihn harsch, ehe sie an seine Seite trat und ihm dabei stützend einen Arm um die Hüfte legte.

„Maybe,“ erwiderte Chuck heiser und wandte sich hastig von ihr ab, um sich erneut zu übergeben.

„Thank's Chuck, that's just perfect!“ stieß Blair genervt hervor, während sie sich mit der freien Hand die schmerzenden Schläfen rieb und sich fragte womit sie solch einen Abend verdient hatte.

Sie wartete bis Chucks Würgen nachließ und er sich halbwegs auf den Beinen halten konnte, ehe sie ihn unsanft mit sich zur Tür drängte.

„Where are we going?“

„Home.“

„I know you wouldn't be able to resist.“

„Don't be too smug about this Chuck. I'm only coming with you, because your vomit is all over my shoes and I won't ruin my own car now due to your drunken stupidity.“

Sie ignorierte sein vertrautes Lachen an ihrem Ohr und das wohlige Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, während sie seine taumelnde Gestalt mit sich in Richtung Ausgang dirigierte.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung wartete Chucks Limousine bereits vor der Tür, als sie das Restaurant verließen.

Dank Arthurs Hilfe schaffte Blair es Chuck auf die Rückbank des Wagens zu manövrieren, ehe sie ihm schließlich ins Innere folgte.

Ungehalten presste sie dabei ihr Blackberry ans Ohr, während sie sich fragte worin der Nutzen eines Mobiltelefon bestand, wenn es doch keiner zu benutzen schien.

Genervt ließ sie das Telefon schließlich zurück in ihre Handtasche gleiten, ehe sie einen prüfenden Blick zu Chuck warf, der mit glasigen Augen an die Decke starrte.

„Do I have to take you to a hospital?“

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Chuck reagierte und den Kopf schüttelte. „No.“

„You won't die?“

„Sadly, I won't.“

Resigniert wandte Blair den Blick ab und starrte für den Rest der Fahrt stumm aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit hinaus, während sie sich schwor sich nie wieder von Serena zu einer Verabredung überreden zu lassen.

Diesmal endgültig.

Als die Limousine schließlich vor dem Empire hielt und Arthur ihnen die Tür öffnete, kostete es Blair ihre ganze Willenskraft um überhaupt aus dem Wagen zu steigen.

Zornig biss sie sich auf die Lippen, während sie Chuck erneut erlaubte sich auf sie zu stützen und ihm ins Hotel half.

Erst als Blair statt den Fahrstühlen die Rezeption ansteuerte, zog Chuck fragend die Augenbrauen in die Hohe.

„What are you doing?“

„What do you think I'm doing? I´ll get you another room, like I said before I wont go back to your Penthouse ever again ,“ antwortete Blair ihm frostig ehe sie sich an der Rezeption die Karte für ein anderes Zimmer geben ließ.

„I don't want a regular room…“ protestierte Chuck halbherzig, doch Blair schüttelte nur wütend ihren Kopf.

„I don't care about what you want!“

Sie schob ihn mit sich in den Aufzug und ignorierte standhaft den fragenden Blick des Pagen, während sie sich bemühte Chuck auf den Beinen zu halten.

Mit wachsender Besorgnis sah sie dabei zu wie er von Stockwerk zu Stockwerk blasser wurde.

„Don't you dare to ruin my dress now,“ wisperte sie angespannt, ohne ihn auch nur für einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen.

Sie hatten das Zimmer noch nicht ganz betreten, als Chuck sich bereits aus ihrem Griff befreite und blind in Richtung Badezimmer stolperte.

Blair schloss erschöpft die Augen, während sie sich gegen die Wand sinken ließ und sich bemühte das Würgen und Husten aus dem Bad zu ignorieren.

Sie wusste das es das beste für sie wäre so schnell wie möglich wieder zu gehen, doch Chuck unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen war im Augenblick keine wirkliche Option.

Beinahe flehend presste sie ihr Blackberry erneut ans Ohr, während sie ein weiteres Mal versuchte Nate oder wenigstens Serena zu erreichen.

Doch auch diesmal nahm niemand ihren Anruf entgegen.

Wütend ließ sie ihre Handtasche schließlich auf das Fensterbrett sinken, ehe sie die Laken des Doppelbettes zurückschlug, einen Papierkorb neben dem Nachttisch plazierte und ohne anzuklopfen das Badezimmer betrat.

Chuck kauerte, wie sie bereits erwartet hatte, auf dem Fußboden. Er lehnte mit den Arme auf der Toilette, das Gesicht aschfahl und mit Schweißperlen überzogen, während er hustend nach Atem rang.

„What the hell did you take tonight?“ stieß Blair missmutig hervor, ehe sie ein Handtuch unter den Wasserhahn hielt, neben Chuck in die Knie ging und behutsam über seine Stirn tupfte.

„I'll be fine,“ erwiderte er heiser.

Kopfschüttelnd ließ Blair das Handtuch sinken.

„I'll be fine“, wiederholte er missmutig. „I just need some sleep.“

Blair nickte seufzend, nicht sicher was sie sonst tun sollte, ehe sie ihm auf die Beine und zurück ins Zimmer half.

Er schlüpfte nur flüchtig aus seinen Schuhen, bevor er sich komplett bekleidet in die Kissen sinken ließ.

„I missed you,“ murmelte er dabei benommen , ehe er erschöpft seine Augen schloss.

_I missed you too._

Stumm verharrte Blair eine Weile neben dem Bett, ehe sie ihn zudeckte und das Licht löschte.

Mit ihrem eigenen Ekel kämpfend beseitigte sie anschließend das Chaos im Badezimmer und schlüpfte dann aus ihrem Abendkleid, um selbst unter die Dusche zu steigen.

Schuldbewusst fragte sie sich wie lange ihr Date wohl auf sie gewartet hatte, ehe ihm klar geworden war das sie nicht zurück an den Tisch kommen würde.

Und es war nicht das erste Mal das eine ihrer Verabredungen nach diesem Muster verlaufen war.

Blair seufzte.

Sie wusste bereits was Serena ihr sagen würde und ihr war längst klar das sie damit auch vollkommen richtig lag.

_I´m still in love with Chuck._

Doch auch das änderte nichts an den Tatsachen.

Es war zu spät.

_They had finally reached their point of no return._

Und das bereits vor Monaten.

Es gab kein zurück mehr.

In nicht mehr als einem Bademantel, kehrte Blair schließlich zurück ins Zimmer wo sie einen Augenblick unsicher neben dem Bett verharrte, ehe sie kopfschüttelnd die Laken zurück schlug und sich neben Chuck in die Kissen sinken ließ.

 _Just tonight_ , ermahnte sie sich selbst, während sie erschöpft ihre Augen schloss. _Just tonight I will stay._

Warme Hände die sich zärtlich auf ihre schmalen Hüften legten, rissen sie Stunden später völlig überrascht aus dem Schlaf und sie blinzelte irritiert in die Dunkelheit, während sie sich fragte wo sie war.

Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, ehe sie sich schließlich erinnerte was passiert war und ihr klar wurde zu wem die Hände auf ihrem Körper gehörten.

„Don't,“ flüsterte sie benommen, ohne sich dabei jedoch aus Chucks forderndem Griff zu befreien. „Just don't.“

Die Wassertropfen die von seinem frischgewaschenen Haaren auf ihre geröteten Wangen tropften ließen sie unwillkürlich frösteln, als er sie sanft an seine Brust heran zog.

„I missed you, Blair,“ flüsterte er heiser und sie protestierte nicht gegen seine Hände die sich behutsam einen Weg unter den Stoff ihres Bademantels suchten.

„I missed you so much.“

Sie spürte die Tränen die ihr unvermittelt in die Augen schossen, als Chucks Finger zwischen ihre Beine glitten und sie nichts gegen das Stöhnen tun konnte, dass ungewollt ihren Lippen entkam.

Sie brauchte nichts zu sagen, den ihr Körper gab ihm bereits jede Antwort die er brauchte als er seine Finger tiefer gleiten ließ.

Sie schloss die Augen, als die ersten Tränen einen Weg über ihre Wangen fanden und sie dabei war die Kontrolle über ihre Atmung und sich selbst zu verlieren.

Die Dunkelheit verwandelte sich in ein Lichtermeer, während Chucks warme Lippen hungrig über ihren Nacken wanderten und sie schließlich unter seinen sanften Berührungen kam.

_I missed you, too._

Mechanisch schlangen sich ihre Arme um seinen Hals, als sie sich zu ihm herum drehte und ihre Zunge dabei sanft in seinen wartenden Mund gleiten ließ.

Sie wurden eins. So mühelos und selbstverständlich, dass Blair überwältigt vom Schmerz der vergangenen Monate zu schluchzen begann und machtlos war gegen die heißen Tränen die unaufhaltsam über ihre Wangen rannen.

„I love you Blair,“ flüsterte Chuck sanft, während er sie zärtlich festhielt und seine Finger durch ihre dunklen Locken und über ihre Tränennassen Wangen gleiten ließ.

Seine Bewegungen waren behutsam und zugleich gierig vor Verlangen, sein Blick so vertraut und voll grenzenloser Ergebenheit das Blair ihren, nach Erlösung flehenden Körper, noch näher an seinen presste.

„I love you so much Blair,“ flüsterte er zärtlich, während seine fordernden Lippen sanft über ihr Gesicht und ihren nackten Hals wanderten. „I love you so much.“

_I love you, too._

Doch statt einer Antwort vergrub Blair ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken und ließ zu das er seinen Rhythmus beschleunigte, bis die Welt um sie herum für einen Augenblick still zu stehen schien.

Sie kamen gemeinsam, ihre Körper fest miteinander verschlungen und mit einem Versprechen auf den Lippen das keiner von ihnen würde halten können.

_And maybe that´s our curse._

Es schienen Minuten zu verstreichen, ehe Chuck sich von ihr losmachte um sich neben sie zu legen und zärtlich in seine Arme zu schließen.

Sein Atem streifte vertraut ihr Gesicht, während die Finger seiner rechten Hand durch ihr dunkles Haar glitten und seine linke Hand sie zärtlich an sich zog.

„Just tonight,“ flüsterte Blair mit brüchiger Stimme, ehe sie seinen Blick erwiderte und ihm erlaubte sie noch fester in seine Arme zu schließen.

 

 

**_._ **

**_._ **

 


End file.
